Realizations of a AnimeYaoi Fangirl
by hanakisa
Summary: A whole bunch of things i realized about different animes shows books movies yaoi and everything in general. Contains yaoi naruto death note harry potter teen titans batman ect. Talks about dracoharry itanaru sasunaru lxlight sasusaku sladin and kakairu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hana: So this is basicly a list of things i realized in life that have to do with anime, yaoi, or yuri!**

**Naruto: Oh no! Your kidding right? You have other storys you could be working on!**

**Hana: But i cant work on those i can't write i suck at it!!! This is easy!!! I dont have to com up with a story line!!**

**Naruto: *sigh* Fine!! But dont come crying to me when your reader hunt you down for this!!**

**Hana: OK!!! Naru-chan do it!!!**

**Naruto: Dont call me Naru-chan!!!**

**Hana: Just do it!!**

**Naruto: HANAKISA DOESNT OWN NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, DEATH NOTE, OR ANY OTHER THING SHE TALKS ABOUT IN HERE THERFORE YOU CANT SUE US!!!! SO TAKE YOU LAWYER ASSES BACK TO YOU OFFICE AND WORK ON SOLVING THE REAL PROBLEMES IN LIFE!!! ALSO THERE MIGHT BE CUSSING AND ALOT OF SERIES BEING MAE FUN OF!!!!**

**Hana: Lets start!!!**

**=^/_\^= (itanaru baby)**

I realized my name is the same as kibas sister!

Ever realize that after becoming a major yaoi fan you go to a show and say "This strait pairing is crap! They have no reason at all for being together!" then look for another couple that makes scense and it happens to be a yaoi couple?

Ever realize that after becoming a fan of sasunaru you say "Cool now i like both sasunaru and sasusaku!" then go watch the anime again and hate sasusaku?

Ever realize that after being introduced to dracoharry or ronharry or and yaoi pairing in harry potter you can't watch a movie for harry potter without thinking during at least one scene "Oh they would be sooo cute together! I need to make/read a fanfic about them after this!" then afterward acctually going and doing that?

Ever realize that after sasuke went to orochimaru the other naru pairings such as itanaru nejinaru kibanaru ect. had a very big increase in membership?

Ever realize that after the inroduction to Shippuden sasunaru fan membership increased again and we had alot more diversity in naruto yaoi?

Ever realize that every naruto yaoi fangirl/boy has called naruto naru-chan at least once in there lives?

Ever realize that even though robin was a great detective and such he never ran slade through the database as a first name?

Ever realize that if robin had simply shown batman a picture of slade he would immediatly known that slade was acctually deathstroke the terrminator and saved him self alot of trouble sice slades costume is the same as his deathstroke one?

Ever realize after becoming a sladin fan you squeel every time you here slade say "This is about you robin. It's always been about you." becase you have so many yaoi thoughts?

Ever realize that every sladin fan has that phrase from slade memorized and can repeat it in a heart been and say it in the same creepy voice?

Ever realize that once you are a sladin fan your fav episodes become the ones from the apprentice arc and the trigon/end of the world arc?

Ever realize that if you pay attention when robin is in his work room you can see articles on Mr. Freeze, The Joker, The Penguin, Two Face, and even one on this parents death?

Ever realize that when raven gos into robins mind that one time and sees his memorys you get to see shots of the batecave when he gave his pledge to batmn never to kill anyone, his parents falling in the circus and many other things that point to the facts that he is batmans robin and richard grayson not tim drake?

Ever realize you can tell who is a yaoi fan and who is not just by looking at them?

Ever realize that after being introduced to an anime you immediately try to find a yaoi couple you like?

Ever realize that if naruto would just wear normal clothes he would look cuter?

Ever realize you dont knoe how old robin is in teen titans?(at least i dont knoe if any one does tell me because he is supposed to graduate collage before he leaves bat man)

Ever realize that alot of main characters in animes are short? (robin naruto ed hikaru mira misaki ect.)

Ever realize after getting into full metal alchemist you see the scene when roy yells at them saying he cares for them and asking them why they ran away you play it over and over agin if you are a yaoi fan girl and in you mind you scream "That is why they all love this pairing!! I get it now!!!!" then a few hours later lookup royed fanfics and gigle because you finnaly get it and have a new obsession?( that happend to me)

Ever realize that kakairu has no background or reason but is the #1 side pairing to most yaoi storys?

Finallly for today: Ever realize that in death note light would have had to be in the bath room at the ame time as L when ever one of them had to usd the toilet or take a bath or shower and the would have had to sleep in the same bed?

**=^_^= + ^/_\^ = =^/_\^= ( naruto+itachi=itanaru baby)**

**Hana: That is it! If you have came to any other realizations please tell me and ill include them in the next one!! Also if you have experienced some of these please tell me about it!!**

**Naruto: Wow.....You have some obsessions!**

**Hana: Yep i know! Any way bye everyone i hope i mage you laugh with some of these!!**

**Naruto: Bye!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! I finally made a new one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**(Realizations 2)**_

Ever realize that that most Axel fans will try to use the line "Got it memorized?" Whenever they can?

Ever realize that you love making people lose the game but hate it when you lose? (Muahaha!)

Ever realize that as soon as you become a yaoi fan you will be annoyed and angry when you see an episode where the girl is flirting with one of the guys and your immediate thought is "No! You are supposed to be with him not her!"

Ever realize that Kisame once called Itachi a 'Brat' and got away with it?

Ever wonder if Robin ever went through therapy for his parent's death? Ever realize that when Slade says to robin in Apprentice 2 "I might even become like a father to you…" After Robin replies "I already have a father..." A bunch of bats fly out a window? This not only points out that Robin does still care for Bruce, but it also shows that there was a window. There for since we all know that Robin can sneak out of places (See Red X) That means he could have snuck out. Which he never tired! Simply I think that if Robin wasn't rescued by his friends he would have willingly stayed. The only reason he didn't say so is because he is too stubborn.

Did you know that Sasuke/America's favorite food it Tomatoes and Sasuke/Japan's favorite food is onigiri?

Who here knows that Onigiri is a rice ball?

Ever realize that after watching Naruto For a few episodes you suddenly want to try Ramen?

Ever realize that Harry is just too girly to be straight?

Ever realize that Harry Potter is also a manga in Japan?

Ever realize that the Harry Potter mange has Draco a few inches shorter than Harry while in America he is taller than Harry?

Ever realize that you know way too much about an anime?

Ever realize that people tend to put Itachi with Deidara and Sasuke with Naruto? What is with people's obsession with Uchiha's and blondes?

Ever realize that the entire reason that Ed is so short is because he hates milk?

Ever realize that Ryoma from Prince of Tennis was told to drink more milk because he is so short?

Ever realize that almost the entire Tennis Team can be Paired up with each other? InuixKaidou, MomoshiroxRyoma, TezukaxFuji, OishixEiji.

Ever realize that you can pair all of the Naruto Teams up? SasukexNaruto, LeexSakura, HinataxKiba, ChojixIno, KankuroxTenten, NejixGaara, ShikamaruxTemari, and then Shino but you can switch it around so they are still all good. That is just how I have mine. I like the idea of ShinoxKiba too as well as the threesome ShinoxKibaxHinata.

Ever realize that since Akito in Fruits Basket was a girl the real reason she didn't like Kana could have been that she really wanted Hitori all to himself...er…herself?

Ever realize that Kabuto had those ninja info cards at the chunin exams and he shouldn't have been able to have info on people he had never met before yet everyone fell for him just being awesome?

Ever wonder if Orochimaru tried to show Sasuke his 'Snake'?

Ever realize that we have no idea what happened to Gaara's teddy bear?

Ever realize that most depressed children sit on swings or bridges in Naruto? Well….or by a tree…

Ever realize that all of Ashes Pokémon are male? What is he sexist?

Ever realize that Professor oak would probably be really happy if Garry and Ash got together?

Ever realize that Naruto would make a great Ninja therapist if he didn't make Hokage?

Ever realize that when a guy tells you that anime is stupid you can ask them if they have ever watched Pokémon, Yugioh, Dragonball z, or Digimon and when they say yes and that they love those shows you can say "Those are all anime" and walk away and a few days later you will see them checking out a manga in the library?

Ever realize that Shigure and Ayame are just perfect for each other?

Ever realize that when you mention the meeting between Touru's friends and the Somah's (please excuse spelling) Any Shigure fans will start singing…"High school girls! High school girls! 123! High school girls!" While making the cleaning the table action with their hands that Shigure does?

Did you know that Alexander the Great was gay? (It is true…Thank you X-mas-snow-X!)

Ever realize that Itachi calls Naruto 'Naruto-kun' all the time. That term is supposed to be used when you are close to someone right? (Thanks EvilPopcorn!)

Ever realize that once you are a Yaoi fan you think that Naruto is cute in him walrus cap? (Again thanks EvilPopcorn!)

Finally ever realize that Red X is a major character in fanfiction but he is only in like 2 episodes I think.

**Yay! It is done! I hoped you liked it! Please Review! Feel free to give me any realizations you had!**


	3. Note: Very Important

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
